wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hotfixes
August 2011 August 16 * Classes ** Threat *** Threat generation for all tanks has been increased to 500%, up from 300%. This applies to warriors in Defensive Stance, death knights in Blood Presence, druids in Bear Form, and paladins with Righteous Fury. *** Vengeance should no longer be generated when damage is fully absorbed by damage shields. When the shield breaks from damage or damage is partially absorbed, the amount of Vengeance generated is equal to the full amount of damage taken (including the damage absorbed.) *** More information can be found in our latest Dev Watercooler. Ghostcrawler|date=16-Aug-2011 9:00 AM PDT}} Ghostcrawler|date=16 Aug 2011 16:17 UTC}} * Dungeons & Raids ** Baradin Hold *** Occu’thar has come into a larger supply of PvE gear than he previously possessed. ** Firelands *** Hell Hounds should now be nigh impossible for a single player to kill. *** The first six bosses now have an increased chance of dropping a Crystallized Firestone on Heroic difficulty. *** Baleroc **** Baleroc should now always choose Inferno Blade the first time he casts Blades of Baleroc. *** Beth’tilac **** Beth'tilac now does slightly less damage on normal difficulty. *** Lord Rhyolith **** The explosion damage radius of each Magma Meteor just before Lord Rhyolith should now more closely match their spell effect visuals. **** Volcanoes should no longer emit plumes of smoke while they are dormant. **** Concussive Stomp should no longer knock nearby players back. **** Magma Flow lines are now 30 yards long, down from 40 yards, on normal difficulty. **** Rhyolith now activates volcanoes less often on normal difficulty. **** Stepping on an active volcano now removes 16 stacks of armor, up from 10, on normal difficulty. *** Majordomo Fandral Staghelm **** All threat generated in this encounter has been reduced in Heroic difficulty. *** Ragnaros **** Ragnaros’s Sons of Flame should now be immune to silence effects. *** Shannox **** Shannox, Riplimb and Rageface have all had their damage reduced slightly on normal difficulty. * Quests ** Players should now be able to keep the Quest Giver buff from the quest Welcome to the Machine in Hillsbrad Foothills. August 10 * Classes ** Death Knights *** Applicable death knight abilities are now using the correct amount of resources (and putting them on cooldown) when there are 4 Death Runes available and the Unholy Runes are depleted. ** Druids *** Druids that shapeshift will now clear the Potion of Illusion buff. ** Mages *** Combustion damage from Ignite is no longer penalized by Resilience more than once, nor can it gain double benefit from Flashburn (mastery). * Dungeons & Raids ** Dungeon Finder *** If a player is kicked by vote from a dungeon finder group, the leader of the group is no longer able to invite that player back. ** Firelands *** Rogue Smoke Bombs cannot prevent the spawning of Magma Traps during the fight against Ragnaros. *** Several creatures in the Firelands are no longer susceptible to snares or other immobilizing effects. *** Unbound Pyrelords, Unbound Smoldering Elementals, Unbound Blazing Elementals, and Patriarch Fire Turtles now drop silver instead of gold. * Guilds ** The Recently Mass Resurrected debuff is correctly being applied to players who are in the process of logging out of the game. * Items ** Brawler's Trophy and Core of Ripeness cannot be active at the same time as each other, or other burst trinkets. ** Eternal Embers are now epic quality. ** Heirloom items can once again be linked in chat. ** Creating a macro to use the Runestaff of Nordrassil multiple times will only trigger the use once. * Quests & Creatures ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front *** The Burning Treants summoned by the Druid of the Flame now disappear when the summoner is captured. *** 3 different elementals spawn on any given day for the Death From Above achievement, up from 1. August 4 * General ** Balloon pets can no longer be sold to vendors. ** Flight points in Outlands should correctly display for characters created after the release of patch 4.2. * Classes ** Melee auto-attacks should properly trigger trinkets. ** Druids *** Primal Fury is correctly triggered when Rake gets a critical hit, and is putting an extra combo point on the target. *** Starfall should no longer strike targets with which the druid is not in combat. ** Hunters *** Burning Adrenaline is properly removing the focus cost of Arcane Shot. ** Rogues *** Mutilate should now properly trigger trinkets. ** Warriors *** Deep Wounds should no longer incorrectly apply double damage when certain buffs are present on the warrior. * Dungeons & Raids ** Blackrock Spire *** The Scarshield Quartermaster is properly flagged as a quest NPC and not a rare spawn. ** Firelands *** Burning Orb attack range has been increased for the Majordomo Staghelm encounter. *** The criteria for the achievement Do a Barrel Roll! reset properly after a failed attempt on Alysrazor. *** Smoldering Essences are now properly applied to Firelands bosses and can be syphoned, even if the only raid member that is on step 13 of the legendary quest line dies during the encounter. *** Players should never get Rage of Ragnaros on Heroic difficulty. Rage of Ragnaros will only be given on normal difficulty if someone on the legendary quest line has 250 shards. Heart of Flame should always be given on Heroic difficulty, even if a player doesn’t have Rage of Ragnaros, but does have 250 shards. ** Icecrown Citadel *** The Val'kyr will again despawn after the Lich King reaches 10% health. If they are in the process of carrying a player, they will first drop them to the ground before leaving. ** Zul’Farrak *** Player should no longer be unable to open the gates to complete the dungeon due to NPC allies dying during the troll invasion event. *** The Zul'farrak Zombies and Skeletons of Zum'rah, associated with Witch Doctor Zum'rah, now clean up properly when the encounter is reset or the boss dies. * Items ** Item Sets *** The Burning Treant and Fiery Imp pets summoned by the Balance druid and warlock tier-12 sets now have reduced damage taken from area-of-effect spells, consistent with other combat pets. *** The Smoldering Rune buff from the death knight tier-12 2-piece set bonus is now properly cleared off of the character if he/she does not have the set bonus the next time it ticks for runic power. *** The Spirit buff gained from the 4-piece priest tier-11 set will be lost if the priest casts any spell or uses any ability while not wearing the set. *** The warrior tier-12 4-piece damage-dealing set bonus is now properly activating, even if a Mortal Strike or Raging Blow attack is fully absorbed. ** The weapon speed of the Masterwork Elementium Deathblade has been reduced to 3.5, down from 3.8. ** Ricket's Magnetic Fireball now shares a burst cooldown with other on-use trinkets. ** Unheeded Warning now grants 1926 attack power, instead of 680 weapon damage. * PvP ** Strand of the Ancients *** Stampeding Roar (druid spell) no longer grants a speed boost to Demolishers. * Quests & Creatures ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front ** Molten Lords should no longer stay tapped by the first player who damages them while on the bombing run for the quest Fire in the Skies. July 2011 July 26 * General ** Characters should no longer receive errors or potential disconnects when using Levitate, Slow Fall, or the Parachute Cloak while falling. ** All combat and vanity pets should now respawn normally after players use any flight path. * Classes ** Mages *** Combustion should no longer ignore damage modifiers on a target. As an example, Smoldering Elemental packs in the Firelands should no longer take full damage from Impact’s spread of Combustion, despite these creatures having damage reduction modifiers. ** Shaman *** Shamanism (Elemental passive) now causes Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, and Lava Burst spells to gain an additional 32% benefit from the shaman’s spell power, up from 20%. ** Warriors *** Deep Wounds should no longer ignore damage modifiers on a target. As an example, Smoldering Elementals in the Firelands should no longer take full damage from Deep Wounds, despite these creatures having damage reduction modifiers. * Dungeons & Raids ** Players who die and release before a boss is killed should now receive Valor and Justice points. However, players that release at the moment the boss dies and are currently at the loading screen will become locked to the dungeon, but will not receive any currency for the kill. We’re working to address this in a future update. ** Firelands *** Alysrazor **** Alysrazor cannot dodge or parry attacks from players. *** Alysrazor’s melee evasion angle has been adjusted so that players have a larger area to use abilities which require that they be behind their target. *** Blazing Talon Clawshapers will now properly aggro a new target when threat is dropped. *** On Heroic difficulty, Brushfires will despawn once Firestorm is cast, and since the Initiates shield themselves during firestorm, none are cast again until it ends. *** Molten Feather is removed once Alysrazor ignites at 50 energy, as opposed to when she burns out. *** Baleroc **** On 25-player Heroic difficulty, Torment now grants a stack of Vital Spark per 5 applications, up from 3. To compensate, Baleroc’s health has been reduced on 25-player Heroic difficulty. *** Beth’tilac **** Attacking the Fire Hawk flock along the way to Beth'tilac will not cause the Hell Hound pack to aggro as well. *** Majordomo Fandral Staghelm **** Fandral’s health has been reduced on 25-player Heroic difficulty. *** Damage suffered from a shaman's Spirit Link totem will no longer break player Concentration. *** Player pets should now benefit from their master's Concentration. *** Fandral now gains energy when his Flame Scythe hits fewer than 7 targets. The amount gained increases as fewer targets are hit. ** The Occulus *** Wiping to Mage-Lord Urom in any phase of the encounter no longer causes players to be unable to use their Dragon Essences to mount drakes. * Items ** The Moonwell Chalice is now on a shared cooldown with other on-use trinkets. ** The Moonwell Phial is now on a shared cooldown with other on-use trinkets. * Professions ** Crafted Bloodthirsty bind-on-equip relics and cloaks are no longer unique, allowing players to craft and hold more than one of the same item type in their inventories. * PvP ** Battlegrounds *** Eye of the Storm has been temporarily removed from the Rated Battlegrounds options. * Quests & Creatures ** Eastern Plaguelands *** Beezil Linkspanner's gossip option should now always be available if players have completed the quest Onward to Light's Hope Chapel, allowing players who have not already done so the ability to complete the achievement Full Caravan. ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front *** Players should now be able to accept the quest Unlocking the Secrets Within from Rabine Saturna after turning in A Smoke-Stained Locket. *** Players who are Hated or Hostile with the Steamwheedle Cartel faction can still turn in the quest Well Armed to Ricket. *** The creature abilities Smoldering Roots and Blazing Stomp no longer affect pets (the unexpected launch of player pets no longer occurs). July 19 * General ** The frequency at which players can use /yell, /say, and any emotes is now throttled to prevent excessive spamming of chat logs from occurring. * Classes ** Death Knights *** Improved Death Strike now provides 40/80/120% bonus damage, up from 30/60/90%, and a 10/20/30% critical strike bonus, up from 3/6/9%. ** Druids *** Flight Form now cancels the Leyara’s Locket buff. *** Moonfire will now generate Lunar Energy when crossing from Solar to Lunar on the Eclipse bar. * Dungeons & Raids ** All bosses in The Bastion of Twilight, Blackwing Descent, and Throne of the Four Winds once again award Valor Points in all raid sizes and difficulties. 10-player bosses award 35 Valor Points, while 25-player bosses award 45 Valor Points. This change does not apply to Argaloth in Baradin Hold. More information can be found here. ** Firelands *** Superheated cannot be cast on players, even if they attack the Flamewaker Animators as they are channeling energy towards the Unstable Magma. *** Alysrazor **** Collecting Blazing Power now refreshes Wings of Flame to its full duration each time. **** Alysrazor will now always face the correct direction during Firestorm. **** Imprinted should now be cleared from characters under all conditions when the encounter resets. **** Interacting with a Molten Feather will now dismount characters, preventing the feather from being wasted. *** Beth’tilac **** Beth'tilac will now only eat spiderlings that move very close to her (the range on her ability to consume them has been reduced). In addition, eaten spiderlings will no longer sometimes remain on the ground or on players once she consumes them. **** Drones should no longer evade or aggro characters on top of the web. **** Fixate now truly fixates on random targets. *** Ragnaros **** On 25-player Heroic difficulty, Cloudbursts will now always properly apply Deluge to 3 players before fading away. **** It should always be possible to interact with Cloudbursts, even if several players click on one at the same time. * Items ** Heroic bind-on-equip items now sell to vendors for gold. ** PvP *** Arenas **** A resolution has been put into place which should help alleviate Rated Battleground matchmaking delays. This fix corrects an issue that could occur if a team at the front of the queue was particularly difficult to match, resulting in a bottleneck which slowed matchmaking for all players in queue. More information can be found here. * Quests & Creatures ** The melee evasion angle of several creatures has been adjusted. Most notably, melee classes should no longer be seeing abilities, such as Backstab or Shred, getting parried when standing well enough out of Ragnaros’s melee evasion angle, or other bosses/creatures with similar evasion angles. ---- WoW Insider has a nice round up of Patch 4.2 hotfixes thru July 18, 2011. July 14 * Dungeons & Raids ** Baradin Hold *** The Eye of Occu’thar shared cooldown on Focused Fire has been increased, while eye health has been decreased. ** Firelands *** Ragnaros **** Molten Elementals can no longer be knocked back while having the Molten Power buff. Molten Elemental move speed has also been decreased by 15% on Heroic difficulty. These adjustments will require a realm restart to take effect. *** Rhyolith **** Concussive Stomp damage has been increased on Heroic difficulty. **** Eruption now increases fire damage taken by 5% per stack, down from 10%. **** The Eruption debuff is now cleared when transitioning into phase 2 of the fight. *** Shannox **** Successful attacks on Rageface will now always be critical strikes while he is channeling Face Rage. **** Players on the legendary quest Delegation should now be able to get the Dull Emberstone Focus charge off of Shannox’s spear more easily, so long as it’s placed within 50 yards of the spear. * Quests & Creatures ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front *** Players should no longer experience performance issues when the Fire Hawk Egg Carry Ping spell is cast while on the quest Peaked Interest. ** Nexus (A Legendary Engagement) *** Shaman Grounding Totems now properly redirect Thyrinar's primary Twilight Blast ability. July 12 * Classes ** Pet Defensive stance will no longer cause the pet to assist the player while a vanity pet is active. ** Druids *** Rake should again be able to trigger Primal Fury. * Dungeons & Raids ** Firelands *** Characters who make for a good Dinner Time should no longer be ported to Ancient Core Hounds they are not in combat with when the ability’s effects end. *** Fire Scorpion and Flamewaker corpses no longer provide loot or reputation when they’re eaten by Hell Hounds and Fire Turtles. *** Unstable Magmas are now gaining energy properly from the Flamewaker Animators. *** Alysrazor **** Voracious Hatchlings will now Imprint on a new target if their current target dies. *** Majordomo Fandral Staghelm **** Flame Scythe now properly hits pets. **** Fandral can now cast Searing Seeds and Burning Orbs while moving. *** Ragnaros **** Several locations which could be used to avoid damage from Engulfing Flames have been adjusted so they’re no longer safe spots. **** Combustible will always be reapplied to Living Meteors, even if the attacking character dies as a Meteor Impact occurs. **** Living Meteors will now become frozen by Cenarius under all conditions when transitioning into phase 4 on Heroic difficulty. **** If a Living Meteor is frozen in the lava pool during the transition into phase 4 on Heroic difficulty, it will teleport on a player after the stun ends, but will no longer explode immediately. Players now have a 2-second window to escape the meteor’s melee range. **** Living Meteors will gain the Living Meteor Transform buff once frozen in the Breadth of Frost trap, even if a meteor is knocked into it. **** If a Living Meteor's fixated target drops aggro via Feign Death, the meteor will target the pet, and then select a new non-pet target upon which to fixate. **** Ragnaros now enrages after 18 minutes in all raid difficulties and sizes, up from 15 minutes. * Quests & Creatures ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front *** Wounded Hyjal Defenders should no longer sometimes spawn in with full health and in a standing position when players are on the quest Burn Victims. *** Molten Lords no longer become tapped by the first player who attacks them with any of the Trained Fire Hawk's abilities while on the quest Fire in the Skies, allowing for any player who dealt damage to the Molten Lord to gain quest credit upon its death. *** Windcallers now respawn within 1 minute on average for the quest Into the Fire when both are rendered inactive. Additionally, players will only experience a maximum of approximately 75 seconds of a delay before they are able to initiate the escort event. July 8 * Classes ** Combat pets should no longer aggro creatures while the player is mounted. * Dungeons & Raids ** Firelands *** Baleroc **** Death knight Bloodworms are no longer removing stacks of Torment when they explode to heal other players. *** Ragnaros **** Molten Elementals are no longer able to critically hit players. **** The responsiveness of the Molten Power ability has been increased on Heroic difficulty. *** Rhyolith **** Multiple volcanoes casting Eruption will now create separate stacks. Crushing a volcano will cause its stacks of Eruption to fade shortly after. **** Ranged pets can no longer damage Rhyolith’s legs without beginning the encounter. *** The Ancient Lava Dweller can no longer be looted by engineers with the Loot-A-Rang. *** Unbound Pyrelords are no longer casting Ignite Elemental on the same target. All Unbound Smoldering Elementals should now be changed to Unbound Blazing Elementals by the time the pyrelord dies. *** The Unbreakable Shell buff present on Unbound Smoldering Elementals now reduces damage received by 50%, down from 90%. *** Unbound Smoldering Elementals are now correctly resetting and are no longer retaining Blazing Flame when they leave combat. * Items ** Riplimb’s Lost Collar seemed to truly be lost. This item now properly has a chance to drop from select creatures. ** Several Ruthless Gladiator’s items have had their Stamina values increased to more appropriate levels. July 6 * General ** An issue has been corrected that would cause players to lose their progress towards Veteran of the Horde II, Veteran of the Alliance II, Warbringer of the Horde, or Warbound Veteran of the Alliance if Veteran of the Horde or Veteran of the Alliance were complete. * Classes ** Characters should no longer disconnect or receive movement enforcement errors when certain spells, abilities, or item effects are used while on moving transports. ** Druid *** Faerie Fire and Faerie Fire (Feral) will now remove Stealth, Invisibility, Vanish, Shadowmeld and Prowl from players. ** Mages *** When using Spellsteal on a shaman, Lava Flows will no longer be given to the mage as a buff. The buff, however, will be removed from the shaman. ** Priests *** Shadowfiend is now causing the casting priest to enter combat when cast on enemy players. ** Shaman *** A Fulmination critical strike for more than 30,000 damage (10-player) or 45,000 damage (25-player) should now properly interrupt Rageface’s Face Rage in the Firelands. *** When Lava Flows is stolen by a mage via Spellsteal, the mage will no longer gain the Lava Flows buff. * Dungeons & Raids ** Firelands *** Heroic difficulty has been activated and is accessible in all regions. *** Pet corpses, guardians, and placed items should no longer provoke Engorged Broodlings to a premature detonation. *** The pack of creatures fighting each other around Flamewaker Beast Handlers will stop fighting each other and attack the raid once provoked. *** Flamewaker Subjugators now award 50 reputation, up from 15, while Flamewaker Animators award no reputation or loot. *** The aggro radius on the third pack of Hells Hounds on the way to Beth’tilac has been reduced. *** Unstable Pyrelords now have an active stealth detection aura present when the gauntlet is triggered which prevents stealth classes from traversing up the hill undetected. *** Baleroc **** Baleroc’s health has been increased on 10-player Heroic difficulty. **** Baleroc's gate now despawns properly when he resets. **** Shards of Torment despawn when Baleroc resets even if they are spawned after Baleroc has despawned. *** Lord Rhyolith **** Lord Rhyolith can now be quickly snapped from left to right, or right to left, if the appropriate amount of damage is dealt to the opposite foot. **** Lord Rhyolith now prefers to activate volcanoes that are in front of him over volcanoes that are behind him. **** Lord Rhyolith now spawns slightly further back on his platform, allowing players to stand on the edge of the terrain and not aggro him. **** Lord Rhyolith no longer despawns when reaching the end of the encounter area, and does not despawn when casting Drink Magma from any of the possible locations. **** Lord Rhyolith now summons in volcanoes when intended, and it is no longer possible for the first set of volcanoes to be ignored. *** Majordomo Staghelm **** Majordomo Staghelm has had his health increased by 10% on Heroic difficulty. *** Ragnaros **** Living Meteors no longer evade and return to their spawn point when their original target dies or uses a threat drop. They will instead choose a new target. **** The Sons of Flame can no longer be missed by melee attacks and abilities. *** Shannox **** Shannox will now rotate when appropriate instead of moving to get in range of his target while being tanked. **** Shannox will always use Hurl Spear after a raid wipes, even if Riplimb collapsed just prior to the group wiping. * Items ** Jamus’Vaz and Faldren Tillsdale are once again offering players Conquest Points in exchange for Valor Points. ** Normal and Heroic versions of Deflecting Star now correctly bind when picked up. ** Eternal Embers are now epic quality. ** Normal and Heroic versions of Pauldrons of Roaring Flame now have mastery rating instead of hit rating. ** Ruthless, Vicious, and Bloodthirsty Gladiator’s Clasps of Cruelty have had their Stamina values increased to remain consistent with equivalent belts. Note that the tooltip will require a patch to update. * Quests & Creatures ** Hyjal Regrowth & Molten Front *** Players are now receiving 6 Marks of the World Tree from Caught Unawares and 10 marks from The Sanctuary Must Not Fall, which now allows players to obtain 20 marks as soon as they finish their first days’ worth of daily quests and unlock the Molten Front. The amount of marks offered is properly updated in player Quest Logs as well. *** There are now many more Wounded Hyjal Defenders to accommodate a large concurrency of players in the Molten Front. *** The Fiery Behemoths and Molten Behemoths are now the same size. *** Rayne Feathersong has been moved from the cave and is still available as a daily quest giver at Malfurion's Breach. July 1 * General ** Characters should no longer randomly suffer falling damage. * Classes ** Pets should no longer be attacking new targets at random while a player is under the effects of any crowd control. ** Druids *** It is no longer possible to cancel Lunar Shower by right-clicking the buff, or canceling it via a macro. *** Starfall is no longer hitting targets that are within 40 yards if they are not in combat with the druid or his/her party/raid members. It is targeting all hostile characters in combat with the druid’s party/raid members, is not hitting Stealth characters, is not breaking crowd control effects, and is not targeting nearby critters. ** Hunters *** All of the Hunter-centric rare spawns in Mount Hyjal and Molten Front are now immune to both Distracting Shot and Taunt. ** Priests *** The Flash Heal from Surge of Light will now correctly activate Chakra. *** The heal-over-time effect from the Glyph of Prayer of Healing now will correctly apply to targets that are within 30 yards of the target of Prayer of Healing, but over 40 yards away from the priest. *** Channeled spells are no longer being interrupted if cast immediately after Shadowfiend. ** Rogues *** Sap is no longer placing the rogue in combat when he/she is visible and the target is sapped. ** Warlocks *** Warlocks will no longer fall through pillars in Ring of Valor if the pillar is moving when the player uses Demonic Circle: Teleport. * Dungeons & Raids ** Dungeon Finder *** It is no longer possible for two separate guild groups with less than five players each to be matched with any other groups or players in the queue from the same guild. ** Firelands *** Firelands Heroic difficulty has been turned off in all regions until the following week's realm maintenance. *** Alysrazor **** Blazing Talon Clawshapers and Blazing Initiates cannot be interacted with any longer prior to them shifting to human form. **** The Molten Feather power bar is now reappearing when appropriate. *** Baleroc **** Baleroc's gate will now properly unlock itself again after a wipe, even if Shannox is still alive. *** Beth’tilac **** Beth'tilac's trash will no longer respawn after she has been killed. **** Cinderweb Drones will now add threat to players on the bottom floor (below the web) and not give any threat to players above the web. **** The Widow’s Kiss will now ignore immunities, including Divine Shield and Anti-Magic Shell. *** Rhyolith **** Rhyolith is now slightly easier to turn in 10-player mode. *** Creatures **** Cinderweb Spiderlings no longer drop any loot and their health is restored to full after players exit combat. **** The Flame Archon range of Fiery Torment has dramatically increased. **** Flamewaker Subjugator, Flamewaker Animator, and Unstable Magma health has been reduced. Flamewaker Subjugator damage has been increased for 25-player raids. **** The damage-over-time effect from the Hell Hound ability Rend Flesh now stacks up to 5 times, down from 10. **** Molten Flamefathers had too much health in 10-player mode, and too little health in 25-player mode. This has been corrected. **** Surger damage dealt by Surge has been reduced. **** Unbound Blazing Elementals now have a greatly reduced chance to drop epic items and crafting recipes. They also drop less gold. **** Unbound Pyrelords can properly target banished/cycloned Smoldering Elementals with Ignite Elemental. In addition, Ignite Elemental cannot be interrupted. **** Unbound Pyrelord health has increased, while Unbound Smoldering Elemental health has decreased. **** Neither the Sulfuron Span nor Shatterstone volcano are able to be affected by the siege damage done by a Saronite Bomb. **** The rate at which crafting recipes drop has been greatly reduced. ** Zul’Drak *** Players are again successfully able to complete the quest Betrayal. ** Items *** The Heroic and normal versions of the crossbows Arbalest of Erupting Fury and Lava Bolt Crossbow no longer have identical stats. June 2011 June 29 * Classes ** Druids *** Feral druids can now use Skull Bash in the Firelands raid. It only seems fair. * Dungeons & Raids ** Baradin Hold *** Eye of Occu’thar damage and health is now properly scaled for 10- and 25-player versions of the dungeon. ** Blackwing Lair *** All Brood Affliction debuffs applied by Chromaggus are now removed after zoning out of Blackwing Lair. ** Firelands *** The stationary Hell Hound pack at the front of the dungeon should no longer cause players to become stuck in combat. *** There are now fewer Hell Hounds before Beth’tilac, making the engagement a little less… hellish. *** Beth’tilac and her offspring now have increased health and damage on Heroic difficulty. *** Rageface’s Face Rage is now slightly less rageful, as the increase of the rate of damage per tick has been reduced. *** Creatures linked to Shannox will now respawn every 4 hours until he is killed, up from 2 hours. ** Zul’Gurub *** High Priest Venoxis and Zanzil have had the damage of many of their spells and abilities reduced. * Items ** Cauldron of Battle and Big Cauldron of Battle no longer lose flask charges from repeated clicks when players already have one in their inventory. ** Eternal Embers dropped in the Firelands raid now bind when picked up. Master Looters are only able to give Eternal Embers to players who are on the quest All-Seeing Eye. ** Paladin tier 12 2-piece set bonus: It should no longer be possible to get a double proc of Flames of the Faithful. ** Many item procs were not being triggered properly by melee auto attacks after a hotfix made yesterday. This has been corrected. ** Holiday Rewards *** Satchel of Chilled Goods, Keg-Shaped Treasure Chest, Heart-Shaped Box, and Loot-Filled Pumpkin will no longer remain in character inventory once the associated holiday is over. Players must loot the items from these caches before the corresponding holiday ends. More information can be found here. * PvP ** Arenas *** The Ring of Valor **** There is no longer a 6-second delay on the rising of the pillars after the match has begun. *** Quests & Creatures **** It is no longer possible to complete some daily quests more than once a day by turning them in during a small window before the standard reset time. June 28 * Dungeons & Raids ** Blackwing Descent *** Atramedes's Sonar Pulses are properly moving toward raid members when spawned underneath him. ** Firelands *** Fiery Blood from Fire Scorpions now only affects other Fire Scorpions and Giant Fire Scorpions. *** Fire Turtles should no longer keep players in combat after their pack is killed. * Items ** Alliance and Horde Guild Battle Standards cannot be used inside the Firelands raid. ** Both Faldren Tillsdale and Jamus'Vaz (Valor Point vendors) now display items grouped together in the following manner: rings, necks, bracers, relics, ranged weapons, thrown weapons, then tier sets. ** The Severed Visionary Tentacle is no longer infinitely applying to characters. * Quests & Creatures ** Elemental Bonds Quest Chain *** Aggra's bubble is now significantly larger and has a sparkle effect, making it easier for players to locate her when on the quest Elemental Bonds: Desire. *** Players should be able to see Therazane and turn in the quest Into Constant Earth while at any stage of Deepholm progression without issue. References External links ; Jul 19th 2011 at 9:00AM }} Hotfixes